1. Field of the Invention
A lift assembly for a vehicle with a flat tire which is operable by pressurized fluid to raise the portion of the vehicle associated with the disabled tire. The lift assembly includes a support assembly structured to travel along a roadway or other surface concurrently to the vehicle being maintained in the raised position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the operation and maintenance of automobiles and like motor vehicles, the supply and use of a jack assembly is common place. In typical fashion, a jack assembly is normally supplied as original equipment when the automobile or like vehicle is purchased. Operatively, a conventional jack assembly includes a body having a lift arm or like member structured to engage a predetermined portion of the vehicle, generally located adjacent each of the plurality of wheel wells in which the tires are mounted. Upon the occurrence of a flat tire or other emergency situation which renders the tire or wheel inoperable, the jack is removed from the storage area of the vehicle and placed in supporting engagement with the aforementioned predetermined portion of the vehicle, adjacent the disabled tire. A lug wrench or other structure is typically connected to the base or body of the jack and serves as a lever mechanism. Manual force is applied to the lug wrench causing the effected portion of the vehicle to be raised to a height where the damaged tire no longer engages the road or other supporting surface on which the vehicle is disposed.
Mechanical jack assemblies of the type described above have been improved to operate with greater efficiency. However, the use thereof still requires excessive force which may be beyond the physical capabilities of many individuals. Therefore, a large variety of jack and/or lift assemblies have been devised in order to facilitate the lifting or raising of a vehicle in an emergency situation, without the need for manual exertion. Such structural variations of known jack assemblies include hydraulically powered mechanisms as well as the less commonly available lifting devices which are built into the vehicle itself and operable from the passenger compartment.
Other attempts to facilitate the repair of a disabled vehicle, based upon the occurrence of a flat tire, include the provision of emergency wheels and/or wheel dollys. More specifically, attempts have been made to mount, either permanently or temporarily, relatively small emergency wheel assemblies to the vehicle adjacent the tire or wheel which has become disabled. Problems and/or disadvantages associated with these types of devices involve difficulty in their being securely attached, which is necessary in order for the vehicle to be safely moved. Also the operation and positioning of such emergency wheel devices could be well beyond the ability of many, if not most, vehicle operators.
In the category of wheel dollys, a support platform having a plurality of smaller wheels attached thereto is disposed beneath the disabled tire or wheel. The tire is then “captured” by being securely fastened to the support platform of the dolly. Thereafter, the vehicle is allowed to travel over the roadway, albeit at a much reduced speed, to a facility where proper repairs can be performed. Disadvantages associated with such mobile, support dollys, similarly include an effective means of attaching the wheel to the dolly in a supported orientation so as to allow the vehicle to safely travel over a conventional roadway.
While known structures to improve the procedures for replacing a disabled tire, such as of the type set forth above, are assumed to be at least minimally operable for their intended purpose, their size, structural and operational complexity, cost, and a variety of other factors, have rendered such devices less than popular with the average vehicle operator. Therefore, it is well recognized that the vast majority of jack structures or other lift assemblies, whether mechanically or hydraulically operated, may be of little practical use during an emergency situation involving a flat tire. Compounding the problems associated with use and operation of conventional jack structures is the variety of different automobiles and like motor vehicles currently in use. Such a diversity in automobile designs frequently requires that a “customized” jack structure be used with each model or make of automobile.
Therefore, there is a long recognized need in this area for a lift assembly which is universally adaptable for use on a variety of different automobiles or other mobile vehicles. If any such lift assembly were developed, it would preferably not require the application of manual force by an operator or passenger of the vehicle during its use. Further, the operative positioning of any such lift assembly would ideally be simple, quick and easily accomplished in a failsafe manner in order to avoid the possibility of dangerous misplacement of the lift assembly during its operation. In addition, if any such lift assembly were developed, it should also be strong, durable and have a long operable life, yet be of sufficient dimension and configuration to facilitate the storage thereof within minimal space or area of the vehicle. Finally, the structural and operative features of any such improved lift assembly should enable it to movably support at least a portion of the disabled vehicle in a manner which allows the vehicle to travel over existing roadways, or other surfaces, to a location where permanent repairs can be performed.